Would You Rather
by Hannah Montana 1996
Summary: Chase, Lola, Zoey and Michael play would you rather. What happens when one of Zoey's choices is to kiss chase?


Hi everyone! Even though most of my stories are short and pointless, this idea had just popped into my head so it is a one-shot.

I do not own Zoey 101.

------------------------------ ♥♥♥

Zoeys POV

Chase, Lola, Michael and I were sitting in the girls lounge sipping on our smoothies and eating popcorn.

It was a pretty boring night.

Nothing good was on TV, and we saw all the movies that were playing already.

We had no homework or no projects.

"Oh! I have an idea!" said Chase, " We could play Would You Rather!"

Everybody agreed and we started.

"Lola, would you rather lick sweat off of an MLB players armpit after a game or" Chase's voice trailed off.

He was so cute when he was- wait!

Did I just think that!

No!

I can not think my best friend is so totally cute!

But he is!

He is sweet and charming and-

"Zoey? Earth to Zoey?" Chase said.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm here just…uh… thinking." I said, quickly thinking of what I was thinking of incase they asked.

I needed an excuse!

"or…or…..do surgery and lick an intestine while the body is open?" Chase finished.

He said that out of no where.

A goofy but cute smile spread across his face.

"EW! Lick sweat 100 percent!" Lola said.

Her face was filled with disgust.

"Okay! Now it is my turn!" Lola said.

I was scared to see what she was going to ask.

"Okay! Zoey!" Lola started.

This is where I really got scared.

Last time we played she asked Michael if he would rather eat the foam stuff out of a Fire Extinguisher or eat "Number 2" (if you know what I mean) from a hobo.

"Would you rather win one million dollars but then find out half of it was counterfeit or….or" Her voice trailed off too.

No one could think of a second option.

I didn't think the first choice was so bad.

"Or….kiss Chase!" She finished.

My eyes grew bigger and bigger as the time passed by.

I stared at Chase and he just stared at me.

I felt my cheeks turning bright red.

"Uh…uh………….I didn't know what to say.

I know I wanted to choose kiss Chase, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Well Zoey, what's it gonna be?" Chase said, "Kiss moi or win half a million big bucks considering the other half isn't good for anything?"

"Uh…I guess………………." I said.

"Oh come on Zoey! We all know you wanna kiss Chase! Even Chase knows!" Michael said.

"You do?" I asked Chase.

"Well….Yea……..we all know it" Chase said.

"Oh. Well then I guess I will choose---

I was cut off by something.

Chase came closer to me and out lips met.

We kissed passionately for only 10 seconds.

WOW was all we could say.

It was great.

From that point on whenever we walked around campus we were holding hands or looking at each other and giggling.

--------------------------------- ♥

The next day early in the morning I heard "knock knock" at my door.

"Come on in Chase!" I said.

He was a crazy boy, but I still loved him.

He came in with flowers and chocolates.

"I got these for you to celebrate our 12 hour anniversary!" He forced out.

"Wow…thanks!" Was all I could say.

He was so cute!

"Wow……….he is so, so cute!" I said.

I didn't realize I said that out loud until Chase was staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I said, with a worried look on my face.

"Um…Yes." Chase answered truthfully.

I ran out of the room and just kept running until I couldn't run anymore.

I sat down at a table near the smoothie shop (**A/N**: I forgot what it was called!) and just cried. Everyone just stared at me.

Chase came running to me a few minutes later and ran up to me.

I stood up and he kissed me.

It ended with Lola and Michael clapping and cheering.

We kissed for a long time.

--------------------------------------------- ♥

_20 years later -------------------------------------------------------- ♥_

Chase and I are happily married with one child. Our second one is due in about one month. I can't wait!

------------------------------------------------------------ ♥

Well. That was kinda cute. Kinda not but what ever. R&R!


End file.
